Zaragas
is a kaiju from the original Ultraman TV show. Zaragas appeared in episode 36. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 tons Powers/Weapons *Blinding Flashes: Zaragas is capable of emitting blinding flashes of light from the tubes on his forehead, back, and chest that are capable of blinding a human or Ultra. *Adaptation: Whenever Zaragas is shot at by a weapon, he adapts by removing pieces of his body and replacing them with weapons, as well as improving his own physical strength, and immunity to the weapon he adapts from. History Ultraman After attacking a children’s theme park the day previous, Zaragas appeared in a bright blinding flash and in red smoke that appeared nearby. Zaragas then attacked the city he appeared in only for the Science Patrol to attack him back. Protected by Zaragas's blinding flashes by their helmet visors, The Science Patrol fired on the monster, apparently wounding him. Suddenly, Zaragas sheaded some of his armor plates and his power was restored, with his anger growing along with it. The military then informed the Science Patrol to be called off, informing them that every attack that hits Zaragas causes the monster to adapt and become more stronger and ferocious. However, the Science Patrol was called to rescue some children whom were trapped inside of the theme park. Hayata tried to protect the children, but Zaragas discovered and blinded them with his flashes. Unable to watch Zaragas's rampage go on, Arashi of the Science Patrol shot at Zaragas with a new weapon. But like before, Zaragas simply adapted and continued his rampage. With Hayata now blinded and Arashi now no longer a Science Patrol member, Arashi stole a VTOL jet to attack Zaragas himself, only to be knocked unconscious by Zaragas. Unwilling to listen his friend die, Hayata transformed into Ultraman, rescuing Arashi before Zaragas could harm him. Once Arashi escaped Ultraman fought back against Zaragas and had the upper hand at first, until the flashes soon blinded Ultraman, giving Zaragas the advantage. However thanks to the intervention by Arashi, Ultraman blasted Zaragas with his Specium Ray, killing the monster. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki. *Zaragas is actually a redesigned Gomora suit. *Zaragas's roar is a modifyed Woo roar. *In the film, Terror of MechaGodzilla, One of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Zaragas. New Century Ultraman Legend Zaragas reappeared in the 10 minutes short film, "New Century Ultraman Legend". In the short film, Zaragas blinds a boy's eyes with his flashes. The boy's father gives him sunglasses in an attemp to save his eyes from Zaragas's blinding attack. After they shout "Ultraman!", Ultraman rises and attacks Zaragas. Trivia *Like the majority of footage in the special, Zaragas's battle consists entirely of stock footage. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zaragas reappeared in the movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Shortly after landing on the planet Dent, The ZAP SPACY crew was ambushed by an incoming meteorite that revealed the monster, Zaragas. After some quick retaliation by the ZAP SPACY, Rei quickly summoned his Gomora to do battle. The fight between Gomora and Zaragas was evenly matched, but after the ZAP SPACY discovered Zaragas's vulnerability when he absorbs an attack, they use this weakness to their advantage. Once exploited, Zaragas was quickly destroyed by Gomora's Oscillatory Ray. Trivia *In the film, Zaragas possessed the ability to spit yellow fireballs from his mouth. An ability he never used in his original appearance. *In akin to his original creation, The Zaragas costume in the film is a redsigned Gomora costume from Ultraman Max. *Zaragas is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Gallery Zaragas.jpeg|Zaragas's "appearance" in New Century Ultraman Legend ImagesCACT2TXP.jpg|Gomora vs. Zaragas Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Monsters